


Strange Beauty

by Kalloway



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Smut. And Josak crossdressing.





	Strange Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written somewhere between 2009-2011, posted October 29, 2011. For Dog Daies July 11, 2009.   
> 'There is no excellent beauty that hath not some strangeness in proportion~'
> 
> Localized? names.

It was not the first time he'd picked Josak up in a bar in a small farming village and he doubted it would be the last. But Conrad had underestimated the work he had needed to do to get Josak out of there - to get him past the information gathering stage and out the door and to an inn.

He'd bought Josak a few drinks - he'd bought himself a few more. Conrad didn't think himself drunk but he was having a lot of trouble with the ribbons and catches of Josak's dress and considering the way Josak was looking up at him, well, the dress could come off later.

"A couple of those young men called me beautiful," Josak said, half-teasing.

"They're right," Conrad replied. They only did this when they were out on missions, never in the kingdom proper.

It just didn't seem quite right, because they were friends, not lovers. But they were playing roles now, so it didn't much matter what they did, really.

Josak looked good this way, Conrad thought, dress pushed up, cheeks red, cock hard and waiting. He had to decide what to do about clothing, though, else Josak would be on him, equally demanding.

He kissed Josak again, the most recent of many that had started just before they'd left the bar - neither had gotten much in the way of useful intelligence. There was little reason to stay...

And all the more reason to find an inn and get a room.

He had his hand on Josak's cock a moment later, pulled mostly free of lacy underthings. Josak moaned and Conrad quickly worked to undo his own pants with his other hand.

Josak's hands were on him in an instant, helping, urging him along. He didn't think he'd had that much to drink - he was hard, at least.... and Conrad didn't want Josak out of those panties either, just to the side, so the lace would rub against him and against his cock as he thrust.

Preparation was quick - mostly Josak squirming against his fingers as he applied the oil from the bedside table.

And then he thrust - cock against lace, into the slick heat of Josak's body, Josak's cock against his stomach and waiting for him to reach down and stroke it. A moment later, he did, trying to match rhythm with only partial success.

Neither one of them lasted terribly long - Conrad's orgasm was like a flash, complete with what felt like stars and explosions... just the sort of release he needed. Josak was still moaning and shaking, come on his dress and thighs as Conrad pulled away to settle beside him.

Conrad wasn't sure that his best friend had ever been more beautiful.

Though they did have the rest of the night.


End file.
